vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryze
|-|Ryze= |-|Young Ryze= Summary Widely considered one of the most adept sorcerers on Runeterra, Ryze is an ancient, hard-bitten archmage with an impossibly heavy burden to bear. Armed with immense arcane power and a boundless constitution, he tirelessly hunts for World Runes—fragments of the raw magic that once shaped the world from nothingness. He must retrieve these glyphs before they fall into the wrong hands, for Ryze understands the horrors they could unleash on Runeterra. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C physically, Low 6-B With Magic and the World Rune Name: Ryze, the Rune Mage, The Archmage Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Classification: Magically Altered Human, Archmage, Nomad, Guardian of Runeterra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Empowerment (Via Arcane Mastery), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Overload), Damage Boost (Via Overload Flux and Realm Warp), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root his target Via Rune Prison Flux), Portal Creation (Via Realm Warp), Teleportation (Via Realm Warp), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies, such as Shadow Isles spirits, as well as nonexistent entities that exist in the Void), Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), Small Country level with Magic (His magic is powerful enough to overpower the nullifying effects of Petricite, which is potent enough to nullify the power of World Runes, and can match Brand's magic, with Brand finding Ryze's magic difficult to break through with his own. The scroll on his back is said to contain an immensely powerful spell even in regards to his normal magic, but the true extent of this spell's power and whether he would be willing to use it is unknown.) and the World Rune (Two World Runes accidentally destroyed a stretch of land that would take more than a day to travel, the equivalent of approximately 40 to 50 km, instantly. World Runes are described as being capable of reshaping the landscape of entire nations) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Miss Fortune, Brand, Nasus, and Sona, kept up with and killed Ledros, who is able to keep up with Hecarim and Leona) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level, Small Country level with Magic (His barriers are capable of blocking magic attacks from Brand) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with most spells, Several kilometers with Realm Warp, Dozens of kilometers with the World Rune Standard Equipment: Spellbook, Scroll, World Rune Intelligence: Genius (Ryze is known worldwide as one of the most skilled mages on Runeterra, having spent centuries honing his skill while in search for the World Runes as well as learning the fundamental nature and mechanics of magic. He has traveled all over Runeterra in his lifetime, garnering knowledge in a wide array of subjects outside of the arcane, including astronomy, philosophy, and psychology.) Weaknesses: Will refuse to use the power of the World Rune unless absolutely necessary Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arcane Mastery:' Ryze's spells deal extra damage based on his Bonus Mana, and he gains a percentage increase to his maximum Mana based on his Ability Power. *'Overload:' Passively, Ryze's other basic abilities reset the cooldown of Overload and charge a rune. When Ryze casts Overload with 2 runes charged, he gains a brief burst of Movement Speed. On cast, Ryze throws a charge of pure energy in a line, dealing damage to the first enemy struck. If the target has Flux on it, Overload deals extra damage and bounces to nearby enemies with Flux. *'Rune Prison:' Ryze traps a target in a cage of runes, damaging them and slowing their movement. If the target has Flux on it, they are instead rooted. *'Spell Flux:' Ryze releases an orb of pure magical power that damages an enemy and debuffs all nearby enemies. Ryze's spells have additional effects against the debuffed enemy. *'Realm Warp:' Passively, Overload deals even more damage against targets with Flux. On cast, Ryze creates a portal to a nearby location. After a few seconds, allies standing near the portal are teleported to the target location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Magic Users Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Guardians Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6